<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>陷阱 by Lancerdriver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213703">陷阱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancerdriver/pseuds/Lancerdriver'>Lancerdriver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 限制</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancerdriver/pseuds/Lancerdriver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>无脑肉沫 走肾不走心<br/>啵崽当🐶<br/>*是粉<br/>*真是粉<br/>*确实是粉</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>杜华/王一博</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>陷阱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>无脑肉沫 走肾不走心<br/>啵崽当🐶<br/>*是粉<br/>*真是粉<br/>*确实是粉</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“唔~”喉结被不轻不重的咬了一下，被剥夺了视觉的少年喉间漏出了一丝紧张的呜咽，脖颈上微小的绒毛也立起了几近垂直的角度。</p><p>女人暗笑一声，抚上少年的侧脸，摩挲着遮于眼前系于脑后的黑色领带：“怕了？不是无所畏惧吗？不是连公开出柜都不怕吗？”女人没有意识到，说到最后一句的时候她的语气里蕴含着微不可查的怒意。</p><p><br/>
“我……我没有……那只是工作需要。”王一博这次真的有点害怕，虽然他的老板兼主人以往也和他玩过一些糟糕的“女王与狗”的游戏，但这么不温柔甚至带了些威胁意味的开场确实让这位平日里恣意逍遥的“太子爷”感到了前所未有的压迫。</p><p><br/>
“哦？工作？我要是没记错你的工作不是全权由我安排的吗？”女人狠狠的掐了一把王一博的乳首，并用妖冶的宝蓝色指甲刮擦了一下。</p><p><br/>
“呃——”敏感部位受到疼痛刺激让王一博忍不住哆嗦了一下，夹在后穴里的跳蛋也随腰部的不自主拱起进入了更深的甬道：“是影视合约，合约里有配合后续宣传造势的条款——啊！”不安分的跳蛋蹭到了那一处软肉，带来一瞬难以忍受的酥麻快感。</p><p><br/>
杜华面上的职业微笑已经渐渐藏不住愠色了：“你这么听腾讯的话？要不要把你打包送给他们倒贴当舔狗啊？自己人已经满足不了你了是吗？！”说着毫不客气的将遥控器的振幅调到最大。</p><p><br/>
“不是！啊、boss我、我错了”快感来得遮天蔽日，这一股汹涌的情潮将王一博推上了顶峰“boss我以后不刻意卖腐唔——”，少年的哑声示弱被生硬打断，咸湿的味道在口中蔓延开来。</p><p><br/>
杜华从那正经历着极乐一收一缩的穴口抹了一手淫液，伸入王一博口中肆虐搅弄着他的舌头，“尝尝你自己的味道”舌头被两根手指夹住无法说话也无法躲避，涎液从口角流出，顺着下颌浸湿了颈间的黑色choker，看上去有一种凌虐的美感。</p><p><br/>
“不要！”王一博的铃口被粗暴的按住，高潮射不出的感觉让少年委屈的发抖。“boss……”求饶声带上了一股甜腻的奶糖味。</p><p><br/>
“今 天 不 准 射 。”杜华用命令的口吻一字一顿的说出了恶魔般的宣言。</p><p><br/>
灭顶的快感被堵住了宣泄的出口，变换成了难以言喻的酸胀和羞耻感，王一博在性事上惨遭如此对待还是头一次。“姐姐，让我射吧，我真的很难受~”王一博凭着肢体的记忆俯身用奶膘蹭了蹭杜华的脸颊。</p><p><br/>
“呵”杜华似是十分受用的轻笑一声，少年的乖顺让她感到占有欲被满足的欣慰，顺手揉了揉王一博的一头乱发，取下了覆于他双眼的领带，但依然严肃道“不可以。”</p><p><br/>
眼前恢复了清明的王一博透过一层生理性泪水首先看见的便是衣冠整齐、手上把玩着不能深究的遥控器，甚至嘴角还留有一抹笑意的杜华，再低头看到自己衬衫敞开、乳首红肿，下身更是不着片缕，那小兄弟还在女魔头的手里颤颤巍巍的，看起来好生可怜。穿着得体的上级和姿态放荡的自己形成强烈对比，耻辱感烧灼着王一博的脑神经，连后穴传来的快感都凝滞了。</p><p><br/>
终于，欲射不射的前端筋疲力尽的软了下来，王一博为掩饰脸上的燥热拥住杜华，将下颏放在她的肩窝，吸着鼻子委屈的控诉：“boss对我越来越狠心了”。</p><p><br/>
“怎么会，”杜华回抱住他，轻抚着他的后背，温柔得仿佛知心的爱人：“你可是我最重要的——”语气里的缱绻让少年产生了不切实际的安全感，“摇钱树啊 ”。</p><p><br/>
FIN</p><p>(艹 感觉自己在犯罪)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>